


Possessive

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Tuckington - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of them were usually what people would call possessive but, if you knew what to look for, there were small signs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessive

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr: Possessive tuckington

* * *

 

It could be heard in Tucker’s voice whenever he asked where Washington was. It could be seen in the way Wash would always put Tucker first. It was obvious in the way they interacted with each other; casual and friendly and honest and brutal. With no one else would you see Tucker do what was asked with minimal fuss. With no one else would you see Wash relax and smile and let his guard down. It was clear in the way Wash would fiddle with the pendant around his neck that was Tucker’s favourite colour and it was clear in the way Tucker’s hand would find Wash’s when they stood together.

No one would ever really call them possessive, but if the way they smiled at each other at the altar, and the way the kissed at the end of the ceremony didn’t make it obvious, then the ring on their fingers would.


End file.
